The Day He Left Me
by pony-rko
Summary: Okay this is my 1st story....it includes Randy Orton....and him breaking up with some girl because he found curreny fiance....Well I hope you uys like it..please review..


I drove into the driveway, got out of my Mercedes. Walked up to the front door of my mansion.

I took of my jacket and try not to get the carper wet. I heard thunder I got afraid. I still can't stop but to think of him. I've known him since we were babies. We evolution together and were in "Evolution" together.

I checked my messages. There in my answering machine was his voice.

The voice said, "Hey Kay, I want to talk to you it is very important call me back when you get this message bye, I love you, I will always love you!", hearing those words made me feel very happy because I loved him to.

Melina my best friend told me that he saw him ring shopping and told her not to tell me anything. At first she didn't but 2 weeks ago she told me I got so happy because I thought it was for me. The happiness did not last forever.

Trish my friend since I came into the business, told me that she saw him in a club with a girl she send me a picture of them together I ignored the accusations until I went to his websites and saw them together, I also saw them in our websites and my websites, with the headlines, **HE IS CHEATING,** I never confronted him because I've fallen head over heals. I don't know what I would do if he left me.

I called him like he said to do and he said to meet him on Saturday night. I decided to make dinner for us.

Saturday came and I prepared his favorite sushi, I use to hate it but he eats it often, so I got use to it.

I was wearing a denim mini skirt and a white tank top.

I heard the doorbell. I answered it, he was standing there wearing a pair of denim pants white dressing shirt with dressy shoes. He looked all handsome.

We saw each other, I smiled at him and he gave me a half smile. Right there I saw something was wrong.

We ate dinner and we talked about stuff. I knew something was wrong he didn't touch me or looked at me as often. When we finished I asked what was wrong? He was silent SOMETHING WAS DEFINTALY WRONG.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Karla…… you are so pretty not just pretty you are beautiful! But I……. I want to get married! I want to have a family I want to have a girl… a wife next to me every waking moment. I don't want to die alone…"

The room was silent and I was still trying to figure out what he meant.

He continued, " look Kay (which was his middle name for me)you have your album coming up, your going for the women's championship, movies, and all that stuff you love to do, you are not going to fulfill my dreams I had for the future."

I put my head down realizing what he meant. I was heartbroken, hearing that I don't fulfill his dreams I've known him for 25 YEARS and I always loved him.

He continued, "I am sorry I still love you!" I still had my head down I couldn't believed after what he said he is saying that he still loved me.

I nodded my head and got up.

"So you're ………" I took a sigh, " breaking up with me."

Now it was him who put his head down on the table.

I continued, "So…… you are breaking up with me because you are afraid of dying alone? It's always about what you want!!!!!!! You know things don't always go the way you want them to go". He said, " you could try so hard the feeling won't go away". I told him, " no you cant, I tried to make this work and I did but the feeling is going to go away a feeling a feeling of love."

He still had his head down when I said, "did you even loved me?" He got up in a hurry. "of coarse I love you, you were my first everything". I said, " then why are you doing this to me?" he put his head down and said, "I'm sorry it is just I don't want to be alone I hate it".

"so you want a wife? Why didn't you ask me to be your wife?"

He did not answered. I asked him the question I did not want him to answer. "Do you already have a fiancée?"

He looked at me and his pretty blue eyes were watery and red he looked straight into my eyes and I knew the answer.

Tears started to come out know it was my turn to put my head down. I asked him why? Then I started to sob. I started to say things but I couldn't understand. I felt his hands around my arms I pushed them away I was still crying. He said "I am sorry! Please stop crying." I didn't stop but I calmed myself. I said "is it Chuck Pulumbo sister?" he nodded a yes. I said, " for how long have you had a relationship?" I asked almost spitting the words out. He said one year. He was kneeling down next to me and know I had my head in my hands and I said, " I can't believe it, only 1 year and I couldn't get you for 25 years." He put his arm behind my back and said I'm sorry. He put me close to him and said let me have you one last time. I pushed him of and slapped him. He said, " what the fuck you did that for?" I said, " you just broke up with me and told me that you had a fiancée and know you want to have me". he said, " yeah I'm going to miss you for that she would never do and she can't do the things even make you feel like you made me feel, that's why after all this years I am still with you".

" Only for sex! You stayed with me only for that?" " no well yeah…… there is other reasons, you make me feel good in every way". I said, " but I still didn't fulfill your dreams?" he did not answer. I said, " why her? Huh? I did not let him speak, " she will always be next to you when you turn around when you sleep and wake up?" I was so mad he left me for her I hated her and know I hate her even more.

He knew I hated her, he knew I cant stand her how could he do this to me for her. When I was thinking about that he tried to hug me I pushed him away. He tried to hug me again but I still pushed him away.

I got up from my chair I started to walk around in circles when he came in stood in front of me blocking my way. I tried to go around him but he still was there. I pushed him but he grabbed on to me and hugged me, he whispered to me, "I will never forget you I love you."

I snapped I started to cry again, "Why didn't you ask me?" he knew what I was talking about, "I did not want you to give up on things just for me". I said, "What I gave up college just to be with you in the WWE!" he looked at me with those luscious blue eyes and he hold me probably I'm never going to hold him again I like I am holding him right know, so I wrapped myself around him and held on tight.

We kissed each other I kissed him so passionately because it is the last time. So for the last time he said, "Karla I Love You". I said taking a long time to answer, "I Love You To Randy".

As he was leaving I could only stand there but to cry as I watched him drive away.

I will never forget this the DAY HE LEFT ME.


End file.
